I Don't Believe You
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Sex slave fic. Will be changed to M. Brittany is kidnapped and thrown into a world full of lies, secrets and deception. There, she meets Santana Lopez, a girl with no memories of her past life, who is hiding more than she seems.
1. Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never will. You know the rest. **

**A/N: I really wanted to try my hand at a slave fic, so I did some horrifying research and got my new story. **

It was dark that night, clouds covering the moon and stars and drenching the entire world in darkness.

The animals were silent, sensing the threat in the air. They hid in their burrows and sets, hiding in wait for this attack to pass.

A wild cat hid up a tree, deep in the leaves, shielded from prying eyes as she scanned the scene below her, her sleek black body curved around the tree's limbs are she held herself in the rough bark.

A badger was hidden in its underground hole, waking up for the night, but quickly knowing that this was not the time to emerge, and instead choosing to wait and be witness to the upcoming scene that cast such a threatening aura.

But this threat wasn't aimed towards them. No, it was on the young girl who leaned on the trunk of the large ash tree, her arms wrapped around her slender waist as her shoulder shook from the bitter cold.

There was no wind, yet the air was below freezing. The girl, clad only in a light tank top and shorts, was feeling this icy air, but made no move to leave. Instead she slid further down the tree, wrapping her long arms around her shaking knees and hugging them to her chest as she shook with silent sobs.

This girl had lost everything that night. Everything she had was gone, everything she was was no longer her a concern. Beside her, sat a backpack, filled with her few meagre possessions, everything and anything she could grab before she had run from the house. Before she had sprinted from that place of fear and lies.

As the girl cried, her cries ripping through the otherwise silent air, the wind began to pick up ever so slightly. The only life form on the small country lane raised her head, fear setting in. She was alone, and it was dark. As soon as her fear was sparked, it could only grow with time.

Every sound was out to hurt her in her already fragile state, to tear down the remains of the shattered girl crying salty tears in the long grasses. The small teenager sniffed and wiped her eyes, her head whipping around while she strained her ear to hear signs of a threat.

Her head spinning, the girl took in deep calming breaths, sudden flashbacks from many movie nights flying through her panicked mind. The dark, soundless night, the lack of starlight, the lone girl, they all seemed familiar to her, and it made her hands shake.

She needed to hear some sort of sound, anything. A rabbit brushing against the grass, a fox stepping on a twig while it stalked its prey, anything.

Instead, she got the bone-crushing silence that had consumed the night. A small whimper broke through her lips and she slowly began to crawl to her feet, her legs shaking with fears she herself had created.

Normally, this girl would have brushed off her own fears in a heartbeat, telling herself that this was foolish and that she was only hurting herself thinking in this way, but not tonight. Tonight she was alone, and no one would notice, or even care, if she was to disappear.

The thought alone sent a fresh wave of tears to claim her and her chest shuddered, this time not from the cold night, or from her fears, but from the heartbreak that she carried in her chest. Her life was over anyway, why should fear affect her as it did?

Once on her feet, she bent to retrieve her bag and swung it onto her slim shoulders, her face emotionless besides the faint remainder of tears that marked her sorrow. But she didn't care, she was alone and no one cared anyway.

Her eyes dropped and her feet began to move of their own accord leading her further down the dark road, away from the home where she was no longer welcome.

The clouds moved to allow the moon's light to shine on the traveller, giving her some light to guide her, and she was grateful. Hoisting the bag further up on her shoulders, with her throat burning with unshed tears, she continued her march towards nowhere. She was just walking, with nowhere to go and no one to help her.

The silence was only broken by the sound of her tired footsteps, her legs as heavy as her soul. Kicking a stone out of her way, the teen was suddenly overcome with a bout of anger. This wasn't her fault! Why should she pay for other people naivety?

She hissed through her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she kicked the stone again, further and harder than before, her angry fuelling her movements and, unluckily for her, blocking her senses and leaving her defenceless in this silent, dark world.

So she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps, heavy boots on the dirt floor, while she let her anger out on the stones that littered the path. The panicked sounds of animals didn't startle her like it should have. She never saw anything. She never had a chance at escape.

Yet, inside her head, she was invincible. She was most powerful being on earth; nothing could stop her flaming anger at the world. She was being cast out for something she had no control over, and she wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

It was this moment when she decided something. She would never be broken, she would never allow others to influence or control her life. Because she was alone in this world, and that way she could never be hurt again, and she would be strong. Unbreakable.

Smiling weakly up at the empty sky, the teenager blinked away the last of her tears, determined never to feel them again. She stood to her full height and walked briskly down the lane, still not sure where she was actually going, but she was more determined not to be affected this time.

With a confident smirk on her face, the teen marched further into the darkness, her eyes beginning to fail her as the world was plunged back into darkness. Refusing to allow her fear to rear its head again, she blinked as she moved, trying to adjust her sight to its new light, but failing.

It was quick, almost undetectable to the naked eye. The young teen disappeared into the dark, the bushes rustled slightly; a small shriek tore through the air only to be cut off. The slight sounds of skin hitting sharply against skin were heard, until a loud crack silenced all and a body fell to the floor.

No one would notice she was gone. No one would try and find her. It was as if she never existed.

"Hey Brittany!"

The sun beat down on the McKinley high school football field, reflecting from the bright green grass and the metallic metal bleachers. In the middle of the huge arena was the tall blonde girl being addressed, her hair in a tight ponytail as she gulped from her 'Cheerios' water bottle.

Upon hearing her name, Brittany Pierce turned her head towards the second blonde, a bright smile on her face as she greeted her friend, her bright blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight and her long legs flexing after the strain of cheerleading practise.

"Hi Quinn," she said to the fast approaching blonde. An excited Quinn grinned at her and linked her arm with the taller girls. "What's up?"

Quinn smiled brighter still and pulled Brittany off the field towards the car park. "Nothing Britt, can't a girl take her best friend out of ice cream?"

Brittany raised a light eyebrow. She wasn't convinced by the shorter girls answer, but allowed herself to be loaded into Quinn's car and trapped in the other cheerleader's power. Mentally shrugging to herself, she let Quinn roar the old engine to life and back out of the car park, to some unknown location.

Brittany didn't mind surprises, she loved them in fact, but Quinn always went slightly overboard. Everything she said to you was a small lie to cover up the truth of the matter, so she could hold onto her prized sense of mystery.

The taller blonde smiled at the thought and rested her elbow on the car door, leaning her head in her palm as she gazed out the window at the sun, her legs crossed and her head pounding.

It was a shockingly warm day for Lima, Ohio. The sun blared down on the school, to the later horror of 'The Cheerios'. Hot weather meant nothing to their vicious coach Sue Sylvester, and she still pushed the girls to their limit, causing most to break down in tears before the practise was half over. Not Brittany though. Though many didn't think it, but she was far too proud to cry after of Sue's brutal workouts. It's not like she enjoyed them, as many thought, she just didn't want to seem that weak to the impossibly strong willed coach.

While Brittany daydreamed and rolled her aching shoulders, Quinn focused on her 'divine plan'. They were going out tonight, whether Brittany was willing or not. She had finally gotten out of her many, short relationships, and she wanted to have a little fun for the first time this year.

Brittany was known for being a party animal, but she had been going alone lately, so Quinn was going to treat her to some fun with her best friend.

Nearly hearing the cogs in her best friend's head turning, Brittany swung her head around to face Quinn, her expression slightly sarcastic, one eyebrow raised in question. Quinn smirked as she silently took in her friend's confusion and turned her head back to the road, her smile never dropping. Brittany rolled her cobalt eyes at the shorter girl and huffed, leaning back up against the window.

Secretly, Brittany knew very well what was going on. She had been friends with Quinn for five years, and she knew when the blonde was up to something, she could always read her like a book. Especially when what the blonde had in mind contained alcohol, sex, drugs or simply food. Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes at the thought, though it was true.

The taller girl smiled at the thought of going out. It was finally Friday, and she had been looking forward to this for days. Finally, her grounding from last week was over and she was free to go out and start the routine yet again. Her parents never really did learn that the grounding had to be more than a week to stop her going out every Friday night.

Rolling her eyes at her slow parents, Brittany smiled and watched Quinn out of her peripherals. The other blonde was at that moment changing gears and, once she was finished, leaning over to turn on the radio. Instantly, the car was rocked by the ear splitting roar of Quinn's music.

Though the Cheerio had gotten over her 'goth days', she still had her love of punk rock music, much to Brittany's dismay. The fact that the small blonde loved to blast it at almost painful levels never helped and Brittany narrowed her eyes, turning to face her best friend with an annoyed expression.

Quinn head banged to the song, her whole body twisting to the almost painful scream that swarmed the cars small space.

"Quinn!" Brittany yelled, barely able to hear herself though the music. Quinn continued to nod her head angrily to the song, her lips curved into the smallest smile.

"Quinn, the music!" Brittany repeated, louder this time. The shorter blonde glanced over to her, her hazel eyes twinkling as she reached for the radio volume, swinging the knob to the right and turned the music to its full volume.

Brittany's blue eyes widened in surprise, her hands automatically flying to her ears to try and block some of the guitar beats. "Quinn, I swear I will-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Brittany gave up, instead making a dash for the volume control, only to be blocked by Quinn's fast hand. The shorter girl smirked and pulled Brittany's hand away from the controls, before focusing back on the road.

Brittany could still feel Quinn's gaze, however, and rolled her eyes at the other girl's trust in her. It made sense, but she still held her hand over her heart in false shock, knowing the other blonde was following her train of thought enough to get the joke. Sure enough Quinn grinned but never averted her gaze from her friend.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany glanced away, waiting for her moment to strike. Suffering through Quinn's taste of punk rock was difficult for her, but finding a way around her quick mind was much harder. Thanks to many years of practise, it was no longer impossible.

Seeing her chance, Brittany lunged for the controls, letting out a childlike whoop when she hit the off button, her lips starching into a grin as she did a little celebration dance in her seat while Quinn glared at her from the driver's seat, taking her eyes off the road for a minute.

Sixty seconds. A lot can happen in sixty seconds. Sixty seconds of courage can grant you life and happiness. Sixty seconds of hurt can prove to be your downfall. But sixty seconds of carelessness can be your end.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Brittany leaned over in her seat to avoid the blonde's eyes, her shoulder's shaking with laughter at Quinn's irritated expression.

The shorter blonde shook her head at her childish friend and glanced back up at the road, a second too late to avoid the speeding car on her right.

The huge coal black jeep collided with her tiny mini, sending it flying sideways. Quinn let out a scream as the car rolled, Brittany halfway up from her bent over position, before freezing in shock. The car continued to roll, the glass smashed and the shards flying at the two helpless girls. Silently thanking the lord for seatbelts, Quinn let out an almighty scream and tried to block her face from the tiny glass that attacked her face.

Brittany was quiet, her deep breathing the only sign of her life. Her head whipped back as the car was hit again, sending it off the road entirely and into the deep forests. The car rolled until it hit a large tree, crashing against it before slowly righting itself on all four wheels.

Gathering her bearing, Quinn glanced around in shock. The car was destroyed, the windows smashed and the roof nearly on top of the two occupants. Brittany wasn't moving, her eyes closed and her body slumped forward in her seat, only held up by her seatbelt, a small drip of blood trickling down her face from a gash on her forehead.

Quinn felt her breathing pick up, fear setting in, her twisted in her seat, desperate to escape this small space. "Hello!" She yelled, her voice panicked and scared. "Somebody! Help!"

Outside the vehicle, someone listened to the cries for help, their mind whirring as they thought hard about something.

Finally making their decision, the hooded stranger made their way back to their own car, opened the boot and retrieved a small bottle of petrol and a baseball bat. Swinging the bat onto their shoulders, the stranger walked leisurely back towards the girls trapped in the car, making their presence known by breaking as many twigs as they could.

Quinn almost cried in relief as she heard approaching footsteps. Her heart picked up and she glanced at her unconscious friend in the passenger seat with worry. Brittany was still out, her body swing slightly and the cut now causing a steady flow of blood to run down her face and down her pale neck.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled, dragging her eyes away from the body at her left. "Please, help us! Someone hit us off the road and we're trapped."

The footsteps stopped outside the car door and Quinn arched her neck to see her savoir, winching when she came into contact with the glass that covered her seat. "Hey, can you give us a hand?"

When the stranger made no move to remove their hood, Quinn felt her adrenaline rise and fear kick in once again. "Hello?"

Quick as lighting, the stranger picked the baseball bat up from the floor where they had dropped it and swung it hard at the trapped blonde. Quinn gasped the moment the bat landed on her skull, before slumping forward in the same position as her friend.

The stranger stratified it their work, leaned into the vehicle and began to move glass and metal away from the girls as they tried to get them safely out of the car, cutting them out of their seatbelts with their pen knife.

Grunting with the effort, and watchful of any spectators, the stranger gave Quinn a small cut on her upper arm, letting her blood mix with Brittany's before loading both girl's into their black jeep and slamming the door behind them.

Quickly turning around, throwing nervous glanced behind them all the time, the hooded person emptied the bottle of flammable liquid onto the crashed car, struck a match and threw it onto the ruined car. The vehicle burst into flames as the person darted from the scene.

With a satisfied smirk, the stranger climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door, quickly stepping on the accelerator and speeding away from the forest, back onto the empty road and towards home.

In the back of the car, their hands tied behind their backs and their mouths covered with cloth, the two girls lay, seemingly dead to the uneducated, outside world that would soon mourn their death.

**A/N so? What do you think? Should I continue? Leave me a review and let me know :)**


	2. Apartment Block

Deep in the countryside of Defiance, Ohio, under the blazing sun and through the green fields, is a large apartment building. There for years, it had been abandoned by its builders due to poor construction and lack of purchased rooms.

It was built on the side of a running river, where the hope was that the slow lapping water would lull the guests to sleep at night, but instead, the already weakly built foundations began sinking into the soft, water logged land, causing the entire building to lean slightly on one side. This was seen as unsafe to guests and the apartments were left unfinished.

Unpainted and without a slated roof, the building was deemed a safety hazard to all, and soon attracted the wrong sort of people. Drug dealers and young teenagers trying to earn a bad name for themselves began to populate the apartment blocks, giving the already failed project a much worse name.

Soon, people became sick of this horrible, hulking mass of bricks, and demanded it be closed off from the road and a large fence be placed around it to ward off any intruders. Many wanted it to be torn down entirely, but because of its awkward angle; it would have been a danger to underwater animals as the rubble would have fallen in. So when this couldn't be done, they settled for the huge metal fence.

When it was built, it should over twelve feet high, huge dark bars hammered deep into the ground with spiked ends on its top. It kept out any possible intruders and, as far as the people were involved, the problem was solved.

Soon, the apartments were forgotten, just another building left because of lack of funding or another unknown reason. People never batted an eyelid at the ugly apartments, with its broken windows and kicked in doors, and they were never entered again. That is, as far as the public were concerned.

Now, it was no longer empty. Though the large fencing remained, it was not completely impossible to enter. If one actually would have liked to go inside the building, there were ways of doing so. They had been discovered by a person desperate for a hiding place. A person desperate for somewhere to hide his victims.

Now, this block is home to a small group of people, and the others. Though the apartments still seem empty to the outsiders, inside, they are very different.

Brittany woke to the sound of something crashing against wall. For a moment, she was unaware that she was indeed awake. She thought she was having a dream; the sounds she was hearing were too strange to be normal.

The clink of steal against steal, the growl of someone starving, the moans and groans echoing throughout the room. Brittany was confused; the scents invading her senses were strong, coppery and sour. Groaning, she flexed her shoulders, biting her lip when a sharp pain attacked her entire body.

Finally snapping her heavy eyes open, Brittany was greeted by a damp darkness. In the corner of the room, there was a small light. It looked like an old oil burning lamp, and Brittany was soon even more confused.

The walls were a dirty grey, matching the floor in the ugly light. Brittany whimpered and cracked her stiff neck as her quick eyes scanned the empty room. On the other side of the room, exactly opposite her, were two large chains hanging from the wall. Brittany's breathing paused in pure confusion, her mind wondering whether or not this was a dream.

Rolling her shoulders, Brittany winced at the pain that filled her once again. Slowly, her head bobbed forwards, and she looked down at her own body. What she saw was one of the most terrifying sights she had ever witnessed.

Her body was still clothed in her skimpy cheerleading uniform, to her sudden delight, but around her wrists were two heavy iron cuffs, connected to chains made of the same material. Behind her, these chains were attached to the wall.

Brittany's breathing halted, and she took her time to process this. Begging with her mind to relax itself and not panic, Brittany tried her hardest to think back, to remember what had happened that had landed her here.

Her head ached, but images began to slowly circle in her mind. The car, the forest, the loud music… Quinn. Brittany was suddenly overcome with a strong urge to find her friend. Her head snapping up, Brittany scanned the room for Quinn, her arms straining against the chains as she struggled to break them.

"Hello!" She yelled. She didn't care who heard her, she just wanted someone to tell her where Quinn was. She was scared and alone, and she needed her best friend. Though Brittany didn't like to show many negative emotions, her eyes would always betray her. Now, they were streaming with tears as she desperately attempted to escape her bonds.

"Stop."

Brittany froze at the voice. It was small and weak, barely audible in the dark room, but startled her greatly in the absence of any other sounds. Searching the room yet again for the source of the voice, Brittany let out a breath and narrowed her eyes, seeing nothing in the dim room.

"Who said that?" Brittany winced at her own rough voice, still searching the room for the voice. Yet, the room remained empty except for the girl chained to the grimy wall, her sharp eyes flying across the room in a frenzy.

She wanted to be freed from these bonds, so she could find Quinn and get out as fast as she could. Having seen her fair share of horror movies, Brittany knew it wouldn't actually turn out this way, but being hopeful was always a plus.

"Hello!" Brittany spoke again, louder this time, determined to get the attention of the hidden person.

When nothing was heard, Brittany's eyes narrowed. "Fucking come out!" she yelled, her teeth bared in an animalistic fashion while her eyes hurt with the strain of her unblinking stare. "Please." She added, her voice quieter than before, as the reality of her situation sank into her, dragging her down.

Bowing her head in defeat, Brittany sighed and closed her eyes, struggling to relax her breathing while her chest heaved and her throat ached. She wanted Quinn, she wanted this to be a dream, she wanted to be home in her bed. But no, she was here, in the company of a voice without a body.

Choking slightly as her throat closed up, Brittany whimpered, a single tear travelling down her cheek.

"Please," she murmured, her voice wavering, scared. "I'll do anything,"

Silence. Silence except for her own broken breathing. Brittany's eyes remained closed; her shoulders still slumped over, defeated. "Fine," Her breathing caught and she shook with fear and sadness. Her knees failed her and she leaned forwards, unable to fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Brittany's head shot up, her neck aching at the sudden movement. Her eyes shot around the room, desperate to find the owner of this raspy voice. Her breathing was fast and broken slightly, as her eyes came to a standstill on the lamp lit corner of the room.

Standing there, leaning against the grimy wall, was a girl. Thick, curly hair fell in waves around her face, flowing easily from under a simple hat that sat on her head. Perfect cheekbones striking, with plump lips and olive skin, the girl had seeming appeared from thin air. Brittany, eyes glued to the first person she had seen since she woke, was in shock.

The girl was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt, with white converse and a smart looking jacket. To Brittany, she outfit was nice, but she knew it was a bit strange for a normal person to wear on a day to day basis.

The brunette, who had folded her arms while she waited for Brittany to speak, lifted her head to meet the blonde's eyes. Brittany stared back, drinking in the presence of another human. She had always been a social person, and being in solitude was one of her greatest fears, so the sudden appearance of this girl was like heaven.

"So you don't speak now?" the tanned girl questioned, her eyebrows raised sarcastically as she moved closer to Brittany, her eyes trained on the blonde. Brittany blinked, realising she had been silent all this time, and met the other girl's eyes again. She had beautiful eyes, the darkest brown Brittany had ever seen.

The stranger didn't break eye contact, her face unimpressed by Brittany's silence. "Fine, okay, whatever." She shrugged, sighing inaudible as she did and rolling her eyes, as if she was bored. "I know you are confused now, and that you have no idea what is happening," her voice had become monotone, rehearsed in a way, "Your mind had been damaged and you have lost your memory." She paused, as if leaving time for this to sink in, "You are here at this… hospital to be trained back into society." Brittany's eyes narrowed in confusion. Memory loss…

"I know this is hard for you, but eventually you will begin to relax in your old world and can been released again." The girl's face stretched out in a huge, obviously fake smile, and Brittany was only confused further.

"My name is Santana Lopez, and you are Brittany Pierce, okay?" Santana spoke carefully, as if talking to a child. "I'm here to help you learn to obey again, okay?"

Brittany stared at the brunette, her eye's wide with confusion. What memory loss was this 'Santana' talking about? She remembered everything. The car had been knocked off the road and she had been knocked out, nothing more than that. Shaking her head, Brittany decided to just ask the scarily smiling girl.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Seeming confused herself, Santana's eyebrows knotted together and her eyes narrowed, her head cocked to the side like a dog. "What?" she asked, her head moving forward with the word, as if she wanted to project it to the chained girl.

"I asked that…" Brittany said quietly, her expression mimicking the shorter girl's. Santana shook her head, before remembering the fact that something important was wrong and staring that the blonde in shock.

Brittany's eyes searched the other girl's for an answer, but were awarded none. Instead, Santana seemed to fall into a trance, her eyes glazed over and the taller girl could tell she was thinking hard.

Knowing not to interrupt, Brittany tried to come up with her own answers for her questions. Why was she suddenly here, talking to a girl about memory loss and how she would be injected back into society? Also, what was this about obeying? Brittany may not have been the brightest, but she knew that people didn't 'obey' others.

Sure, sometimes you'll do as a teacher or parents says, but you don't obey them. That sounded alien and confusing to the blonde girl, so she wiped the thought from her mind, instead focusing once more on the Latina, who still seemed to be at a loss about what to do.

Santana was standing directly in front of Brittany, her arms folded and her head facing the ground, still cocked to the side. She pursed her lips every few seconds, as if it helped her think, and her nails slid carefully across her arms, scratching them delicately while she thought.

Finally she spoke. "What do you know? I mean, remember?" Brittany blinked and raised her downcast eyes to meet the brunette's.

"Everything," Brittany breathed the word and suddenly, everything seemed so silent. It was as if the slight burning sound from the lamp had gone out, and the cracked breath of both girls had stopped. It was freaking Brittany out, as Santana's eyes did nothing but grow, in what seemed to be a strange combination of horror and curiosity. It made Brittany smile, especially the way Santana's mouth dropped open in amazement, thought to Brittany's mind, she had done nothing.

The silence continued and Santana stood, frozen by Brittany's word. This girl confused Brittany entirely, but she found it amusing in a strange and ultimately confusing way. That thought didn't make much sense to her, but she went with it.

Suddenly breaking the silence, Santana stepped forward, her eyes darting around the room in an apparent panic. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she retrieved a key, which she roughly jammed into Brittany's cuffs, unlocking them as quickly as she could, her eyes scanning the room all the time, as if she was terrified of someone catching her.

"Okay, Brittany," Santana said, her voice pleading, with a hint of panic. "I need you to do exactly what I tell you, okay?" Brittany nodded, her eyes wide while she rubbed her aching wrists. "Don't speak to anyone; don't speak at all if you can help it. And don't, under any circumstance, say you remember anything. You got that?"

Brittany nodded again, in shock at Santana's words. "Okay, now I'm going to take you to your room. Don't look at anyone, only me. Don't speak; we'll deal with this later."

Suddenly feeling Santana's hand around her wrist, Brittany forced her tired legs to move, to follow Santana through the now unlocked door and down a dark hall.

The walls were painted a glossy black, or maybe dark brown, with a few old paintings hanging from the them. It seemed as if the drawings that came with the frames were never replaced, as some contained only the guidelines to the frames size, or a picture of a happy family.

Those pictures sent a knife through Brittany's heart. She wondered if her family had realised that she was gone. And what about Quinn? Was her family worried too?

Suddenly, she remembered her best friend, and urged Santana to a stop, leaning back on her heels to pull the small, yet strong, girl to a halt. Santana spun around, panic and fury glistening in her eyes, slightly reminding Brittany of her promise.

Brittany's face fell into one of apology and she allowed Santana to lead her, thinking that the brunette would explain once they got to her new room. That made the blonde feel sick. She didn't need a new room; her own at home was fine. Why wasn't she there in it?

Santana's hand tightened on her wrist, nearly painful. Sensing something was wrong, Brittany pulled her head up to look around once again. Once again, Santana held tighter to her, as if she thought Brittany would try to run. And she was right.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat and her lips pulled up into a grin. Her legs itched to run up and throw her arms around the person standing not three metres away from her. She wanted to break Santana's hold on her and run across the room.

Standing there, talking to two tall men, was Quinn Fabray. The blonde was smiling brightly, her laugh ringing through the room like bells. She was wearing something similar to Santana, but without the hat and jacket, and strutting light heeled boots instead of converse.

Santana felt Brittany's arm being pulled from her grasp and her eyes widened, her whole body spinning on the spot just in time to see Brittany approach her best friend. Cursing herself, Santana darted towards them, but the damage was already done.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde, grinning brightly as she held tightly to the girl. "Hey Quinn!" she said happily, overjoyed to be reunited with the her friend.

But that feeling was soon destroyed when Quinn pushed her away, confusion and cruel humour reflected in her eyes.

"What the fuck? Who are you?"

**A/N Okay, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**Also this story will have some false medical advice and have some slight un-realistic points, but in all honesty, these stories wouldn't actually work if they were entirely accurate, and I'll be more emotionally accurate. None of that 'if we're together, everything is okay!' shit.**


	3. Revelation

"_What the fuck? Who are you?"_

Brittany backed away from the other blonde, while cruel laughter echoed through her head. Quinn didn't know her, Quinn didn't care, Quinn was laughing at her.

It was like a punch in the chest, and Brittany nearly fell to her knees as the pain of her best friend's scoffing hit her. Her baby blue eyes filled with unshed tears, and she bit her lip to stop them, trying to overcome the pain.

Santana was suddenly at her side, trying to cover up her blunder. "Sorry guys," she said, her voice sickly sweet and seeming so wrong to Brittany's ears. "She's confused, must just be having one of those flashbacks and, you know, mixed you up with someone else."

That smile was back, and Brittany hated the falseness of it all. It made her want to shy away from the other girl, shake her until she got something real from her. But she didn't, her chest hurt too much to do that.

Barely hearing Quinn and the two men's responses, Brittany felt herself once again being dragged from the room, to another and another, the echoing laughter travelling with them. That hurt, Quinn had never, ever laughed at her in that cruel way, no matter what she said or did. Quinn was the only person Brittany had been certain would never leave her, and now that she had, it was heart-breaking.

She knew it wasn't Quinn's fault that she couldn't remember anything, but it still hurt so badly.

Santana pulled the blonde into a room and slammed the door, releasing Brittany and sliding a key she found in another of her pockets into the lock, turning it and encasing them both inside the small room.

The room was unlike the hallways. It had light grey walls, but no windows. In the corner of the room was a small single bed, but no other furniture. Brittany didn't even look at it. She was empty inside.

Brittany finally let the tears fall, sinking to the floor and curling up as her body shook. She had never felt more alone than she did right that this moment. It was as if everything had been pulled out from under her leaving her with nothing but a reasonably sized bump on the head.

In a way, her way of thinking was true. She had nothing but her memories, and she was lucky to even have them. That thought scared her, and prompted her to think. Did Santana have any memories? Suddenly, so many questioned where aimed at her, that she had no time to think at all, let alone analyse them.

Never one to try and sink in misery, she tried to distract herself with the girl standing across the room at her, watching with scared eyes. Why was Santana here? Was she also caught? Or was she here because she was one of the people who had organised it?

Not for the first time that day, Brittany was overcome with a strong need to vomit. The thought of the worried looking girl watching her being so… evil, was horrifying. Brittany couldn't think of it, instead choosing to sit up and pull her knees to her chest, leaning her chin on them.

Instantly, Santana was at her side, standing, looking down at her. She was playing with her fingers like she was awkward about something, but making no noise or move to do anything else.

"Sorry," Brittany whispered, not trusting her voice to move to a louder volume. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Santana smiled weakly and sat down beside the blonde, crossing her legs and playing with her hands that rested between them.

"It's okay," she whispered back, glancing at the door from time to time, as if someone could come in, her eyes wide and almost feral. Brittany sighed and raised her head.

"Santana…. Can you explain this all to me? Properly, none of that hospital stuff, I know it's not true." Santana raised her eyebrows, as if she was shocked by this news. Like she actually thought hospitals worked like this. That was the moment Brittany knew Santana was as innocent as her in this. Or so she thought.

Santana glanced up at the blonde, her eyes nervous, yet trustworthy in Brittany's world. Brittany nodded to encourage the other girl, smiling weakly.

The brunette blinked at the smile, confused by it. Not many people smiled genuinely there. Not like that.

She sighed and began to speak. "This isn't a hospital," she said, her voice low. "It's, um… I don't know how to explain," She trailed off and looked down at her hands again. Brittany noticed her nervous habit and nudged her to get her attention again.

"Try." She said, her voice stronger now. Santana nodded and took in a deep breath.

"You were kidnapped, obviously. And brought her to be… slaves." She bit her lip. "Sex slaves mostly."

Brittany couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. It was like something from the news had suddenly become her life. Something people hear about when they're eating dinner of sitting reading the paper on a Sunday evening. One of those horrors people read about but later forget simply because to them, it is nothing.

But now, Brittany knew the horror that faced her, and was quickly drowning in it. The girl beside her drew a breath, sensing the blonde's inner turmoil, and seemed to fall into her own mini battle with herself.

Slowly, while the guns blasted and finally the winning side stood in victory, Santana's hand slithered to Brittany's knee, resting there in a somewhat comforting way.

But the blonde appreciated it. It felt as if someone else knew what was happening, how she felt. And it felt amazing; she didn't feel so alone anymore, thanks to a simple gesture of comfort.

"Thanks," she murmured, and Santana retreated, as if she had been in danger with such a bold move.

"Welcome," the brunette responded quickly, smiling her fake smile again. Brittany sighed and dropped her eyes. She may think she's living in hell, but she doesn't want to live in a fake world of happiness. It defeated the purpose of being happy in her mind.

Brittany exhaled loudly and faced the other girl again, watching Santana continue her habit. "Santana, is there more?"

Something in the way the brunette moved made Brittany think something else was wrong. She had always had a knack for reading people, something she was very proud of, and it rarely failed her. And when Santana's head snapped up incredibly fast, she was sure that it hadn't broken its record yet.

Santana, smiling again, shook her head. "No, that's it really." She said, clearly.

But Brittany wasn't convinced. Something about Santana made her nervous. There was something there that gave her this element of mystery, of untold myth. It made Brittany edgy, and she knew the brunette's words to be false. But she didn't push her, what difference would it make? She would lose her one companion here, and Brittany could not be alone.

So she nodded and relaxed, slumping her shoulders and sighing in defeat. Santana, quickly assuming that Brittany was upset about her new world, searched her mind for a way out.

"So Brittany," she paused, as if unsure of whether or not to go on, kicking the floor. "Can you… can you tell me what it's like outside?"

Brittany's light blue eyes darted up to meet Santana's big brown ones. Santana's were hopeful, almost childlike. She honesty didn't know, or understand anything. Brittany felt a sudden surge of pity for the girl sitting beside her, wiping out all remaining pity she had for herself.

Santana knew nothing. She had never seen a sunset, or had a family celebration. She had never gone to school or travelled. And the thought of that was horrible for the blonde girl. The thought of only knowing these walls, of potentially never seeing sunlight again, was hell to her.

"Well um… do you know what it looks like?" Brittany asked, not sure how to start. Santana thought hard about this, and suddenly perked up a bit.

"Yeah, I saw a picture of a cottage on a hill once in one of the picture frames. The picture is gone now, but it was nice." Santana grinned, like this was fascinating to her, one of her favourite things, and once again, Brittany felt sick. This girl in front of her knew what the sky and grass looked like, but that was it. She had never truly seen it, or felt natures touch.

Brittany sighed, and began to explain basic human life to Santana Lopez.

It was late when Santana finally left Brittany's room. She had been fascinated by every word the blonde had spoken, everything tiny detail seemingly incredible to her. People lived so differently out there, it was so, well incredible.

So Santana left with a huge smile on her face, a real one, which was a change. This was a big fucking deal for her. She finally had some connection with the outside world, after months of begging and pleading for it, it had suddenly appeared in the form of a tall, blonde girl, chained to the wall.

She liked Brittany, she had to admit. She was fun to be around, and seemed to take it all in her stride. Though Santana had never witnessed someone who actually remembered anything actually learning what goes on there, she was surprised that Brittany didn't at least throw something, or slap her at least.

She could tell that the tall girl was still heartbroken over losing this 'Quinn' girl, and she left her alone about it. She could tell Brittany wanted to be alone to deal with this loss. In the back of her mind, she wondered if they were close, but soon brushed it away, it didn't matter anymore. Relationships died there like flies.

It had been fun talking to Brittany. She knew that all the questions she had been asking were distracting the other girl from her thoughts, and she was glad to help her. What she had learned tonight had been more than she had for as long as she could recall, and for that she was grateful.

It had been hard to leave Brittany alone for the night. The blonde looked completely terrified, like there was a chance the world could end or something if Santana's left her alone there. But it had to be done, and eventually, Santana had walked out, locking the door behind her.

Rolling her eyes thinking of the stupid locked door rule, Santana walked briskly through the halls, careful not to meet any passing nightwalker. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them tonight.

Moving with cat like agility, Santana crept silently across the wood floor, avoiding all the speaking boards that she had memorised over the time she had spent here. Since learning what the outside world was like, this place seemed boring, almost disgusting. She had never thought like this before, but she hated it here.

When Brittany had told her of the huge open spaces and mountains and cites, Santana had been mesmerised by the image, and wished that she could be out there, with the other people that Brittany described, free to do whatever they wanted.

Biting back a sigh, Santana finally came face to face with the door to her room. Grinning, Santana slid the key into the lock, and turned to allow her entry.

Removing the key and placing it back in her jacket pocket, Santana smiled and moved to open the door, only to have her wrist caught in someone's tight grip.

"Hey San…" the voice growled, making her blood run cold and her smile fall from her face, an emotionless mask slowly growing in its place.

"Hi…" she whispered, a sickly feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as his grip on her tightened.

"How'd it go with new girl, Brittany?" He said, quiet as the last time.

Santana swallowed and felt sick, but forced her stomach to relax and stop churning. "Good," she said, as forceful as she could.

He smiled. "You were in there a long time, putting her through her paces, huh?" His breath hit the back of her neck and she felt adrenaline course through her veins. This was sick, this was so sick, and she knew that now.

But she knew the rules, she knew how to behave. "Oh course."

The man laughed. "That's my girl! Is she any good?" He nudged her and she fought the urge to push him away from her.

She knew how this would turn out. He would break Brittany like he breaks them all, like he nearly broke her. She decided then, she needed her connection to freedom to much to lose it because of him. "She was shit."

The man sighed. "It's too bad, she's fucking hot." He shrugged. "Aww poor Santana had a bad lay," he cooed in a mocking voice, making Santana's blood run like ice. She knew what was about to happen. "Maybe I could help you with that."

Her throat dried up as the man pushed her roughly into her room, and slammed the door behind them.

"Time to get you out of those clothes babe."

**A/N: As you can see I've upped the rating… bad things are going to happen… or are they? Let me know what you think.**

**By the way, My friend and I have started a collab channel, CrimsonReno, where we are currently writing a fic loosely based on the film Gamer. Check it out, Links in my bio. xx**


End file.
